


午夜的巴塞罗那/midnight of Barcelona

by adawong92712



Category: Resident Evil
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawong92712/pseuds/adawong92712





	午夜的巴塞罗那/midnight of Barcelona

“要不要发生点什么？”这样的想法一直在里昂的脑海里盘桓不去。

大多数时候他凡事总有分寸，除了艾达，总能在他平静的心湖上划出一道道涟漪，最终汇聚成一个漩涡，那些被他埋进心底的感情，这时就会顺着漩涡一拥而上。

但该怎么做？这真是一个难题。

眼看瓶子里的酒逐渐见底，像是倒计时的沙漏，让里昂的心跳在酒精和这样逐渐生长的想法里慢慢加快，坐立难安。

里昂不停调整坐姿的样子活像坐在针板上，艾达心知肚明将笑意隐藏在眼角和眉梢。

他胡思乱想的样子让她忍不住想恶作剧。

艾达看穿了里昂的躁动，突然将手放在了里昂的大腿上，正如当年在安布雷拉那辆列车上那样，前倾上半身靠近里昂，故意将姿态放低，她仰起脸一脸关切的问道：

“你还好吗，里昂？”

里昂全身的触觉似乎都被艾达手所放的地方占据，连思考都短暂地停止了一秒。他低头看了一眼艾达放在自己大腿上的手，这感觉太过熟悉，心想：这算是「邀请」吗？

看着里昂思考时发呆的模样，他的侧脸还是和当年在浣熊市一模一样。艾达视线始终注视着里昂的眼神。看似满是关心，他有点尴尬地偏过头试图拿起吧台上的酒杯掩盖自己的慌张和转移注意力。

里昂攥着玻璃杯，仰头将杯子里的威士忌一饮而尽，冰凉的液体和酒精顺着喉咙流进了胃里，可里昂却觉得自己仿佛失去了知觉，他感觉不到酒精灼烧喉咙，也感受不到冰冷液体刺激口腔的，因为他所有的注意力都在艾达肆无忌惮快要摸上那里的手上。

或许是往日的里昂太过正直，让艾达笃定现在坐在吧台前的里昂不能也不敢对自己的越界行为有任何激烈的反应。但为此踌躇了一整晚的里昂，不知不觉已经快喝了一整瓶威士忌。

他觉得自己的脸有些发烫，心跳加快，里昂起初觉得自己可能有了些许醉意，可他意识到自己的脑子还算清醒。脑子里有一个被埋藏很久的声音眼看着就要破土而出：

是时候继续那一晚未尽之事了。

就在艾达快要摸到里昂的「伙计」时，里昂猛地扯住了她的手腕，将女人拉近身前，淡淡的酒气喷在她的脸上，是葡萄的味道。艾达并不害怕，眯起眼睛在他的脸上逡巡：

“你喝多了？肯尼迪特工？”

“也许吧。”里昂的表情淡定又严肃

“那你想睡觉吗？”艾达的指尖滑过了他的喉结

“一起？”里昂从高脚椅上站了起来，一只手就将艾达提了起来，疯了似的将她带上了楼。

或许醉酒是一个很好的借口。

也许是酒精让里昂兴奋过了头，给足了他勇气冲破马拉松终点的那条彩带。

总之，今晚谁都别想逃。

时间已近午夜，巴塞罗那的夜晚也陷入沉睡的安静。没人看见一对男女的身影在酒店走廊里跌跌撞撞，吻得难舍难分，直到进门也不愿分开一秒。

他们似乎都等这一刻等得太久了。

艾达将里昂压在门上，他们迫不及待解除对方衣服的束缚，撞得门板砰砰直响。

没人说话，只靠彼此的喘息交流。里昂的衬衫被脱到一半，艾达的手已经摸进了他的胸口。艾达的红色旗袍丝带早已被抽开，在她身上摇摇欲坠，里昂挽住她的后颈，一寸寸吻在她的脖子上。

他们离开吧台的时候，里昂抓着艾达的手腕，艾达起身时打翻了吧台上的酒杯，倾倒的鸡尾酒洒在她的旗袍上，蝴蝶图案旁晕开的水渍，像妖冶飞散的花瓣。

她闻起来还有一股迷人的果酒香气。

男人埋首在女人颈窝，舌尖滑过肌肤，让彼此的呼吸都觉得格外困难。艾达被吻得身体发热，里昂的呼吸逐渐加重，让越来越敏感的艾达几乎是本能地抱住了他的头。

两人一路互相推搡，衣服顺着他们的脚步被扔了一地。艾达仰面躺倒在柔软的床上，刚想撑起半身，她那件脱离一半的红色旗袍像是斗牛士的红布，而里昂就是红布前难以保持理智的公牛，一路追随红影而去，他伸手抓着艾达的脚踝，将她用力拖近身前。

不同以往，里昂今晚尤为强势。在内心深处，里昂知道自己一定是疯了，但他现在想疯得彻底一点。

男人双手撑在女人身旁欺身而上，像是把猎物紧紧圈在自己的怀里。女人伸手抚摸男人结实的小臂直至攀上精壮的臂膀，谁都不想浪费一秒，没完没了的接吻，争夺彼此的呼吸。

“嗯……啊……”

艾达的呻吟从紧闭齿门流了出来，此时里昂正轻轻吸吮艾达的乳尖，酥麻的触感和挠得她发痒的下巴上的胡渣，让她不自觉挺胸离他更近，送入他的嘴里，任他肆意啃噬。

挑开艾达已经湿透的内裤，手指没什么阻力便插进了温暖潮湿的甬道，瞬间的紧缩像是一张嘴一样咬住了里昂的手指。

手指抽出又插入，一下下刺激着的柔软又敏感的阴蒂。此消彼长的渴望暂时还没有令艾达失去神志，她分开双腿，大腿内侧坏心意轻蹭着里昂。胯间的欲望早已又硬又热，宛如炙烤过一般。

艾达微凉的手抚摸而上，轻轻上下套弄，食指和拇指的指腹总是故意蹭过最敏感的顶部，激得里昂小腹忍不住向后缩。来回几次，里昂那里渗出的滑腻液体，蹭得艾达手指也有些粘粘的。

这该死的女人总也是不肯认输。

他们像是在进行一场较量，保持着一种微妙的平衡，在这种互相拉扯和躲藏中乐此不疲。

艾达的手像是扼住了里昂要命的弱点，她总是能精确的抓到每个让里昂颤抖的敏感点。

不甘示弱地，里昂咬住了艾达的耳垂，柔软湿滑的舌头描过她的耳廓，每每吻过她耳垂后的皮肤，艾达总是无法抑制的夹紧里昂的腰侧，将身体崩得极紧，却还偏过头，想让里昂吻到更多。

在这样拔河一样的比赛里，欲望被忽远忽近，近在咫尺却又求而不得的小游戏灌溉滋养，蓬勃生长。

忍到极限的里昂将艾达双腿尽量撑开，抽出手指，挺身进入，一插到底，爱液便像拔开了橡皮塞一样淌在艾达身下的红色旗袍上。

他们都为此等待了太久。

久到里昂进入的瞬间，艾达无法控制自己呻吟着里昂名字，而里昂在艾达的持续紧缩和声声呼唤下差点当场泄了身。

里昂不得不俯下身体，堵住了艾达的嘴，她细碎的呻吟却还是清清楚楚飘进了里昂的耳朵。他一手摸过艾达的发际线，一手牢牢托住了她的腰以承受撞击。

艾达夹得太紧，每一下抽插里昂都觉得气血直往脑门上涌，那种感觉仿佛坐在高速旋转下落的过山车上，全身血液像是失重，又像是沸腾。

抽出、进入，速度逐渐加快，激烈的动作让男人和女人的耳边都是对方粗重的喘息和喉咙里欲望的声音。

艾达睁开迷离的双眼，眼前的里昂恍如不知疲倦的雄狮。他们的脸贴得很近，她在里昂的瞳孔里甚至能看到自己。她察觉到自己管用的呼吸方式开始打乱，里昂的吻不停掠夺她的氧气，激烈的性爱让她急需呼吸。尽管她已经尽力用鼻子去交换空气，可依旧不得不伸出双手撑住里昂的肩膀：

“我……我们……得喘口气。”

“当然。”

里昂挺起上半身，似是终于让她投降一般，温柔中带着得意的一笑，抓着艾达的手臂，将她提到自己身上，艾达借力便坐在了里昂的身上，艾达抱着里昂的脖子，里昂的手滑过她背脊的完美曲线，紧紧按着她的后背。

如果不是艾达的身体还含着里昂，他们看上去就像只是坐在床上温柔拥抱着彼此的情侣。

慢慢回神的女人，双眼找回了属于她的狡猾，她轻抚男人脸庞，从下颌线、喉结到他脖子上因为兴奋而凸起的动脉都被她细细舔舐。

艾达甚至能听到里昂偷偷咽口水的声音。

她的偷笑让里昂尴尬得像是被当场抓住的小偷，恼得他开始后悔刚刚就不该心疼放她喘口气。

“我就当你这是在说「继续」了。”

“当然，我迫不及待。”

艾达这句「当然」和里昂的语气如出一辙，只是听上去更加得意。听罢，里昂抓着艾达的翘臀含着自己上下进出。这个姿势比之前顶得更深，吃得更多。

这意外的收获让里昂更势如破竹，艾达不得不扶着里昂的肩膀才能维持平衡，不至于爽过了头瘫软倒在床上。

已近零点的巴塞罗那，似乎已经进入了睡眠，窗外整个城市仅剩灯火闪烁。就像此时房间里气温升腾，安静得只有男人和女人的因为汗水而在灯光下微微泛光的肉体碰撞声和此起彼伏的喘息声。

……  


这场酣畅淋漓的战斗终于结束时，里昂抱着艾达躺倒在刚刚被两人弄得一片凌乱的床上，他嗅着她发丝间的汗水味道。艾达按着他揽在自己腰间的手问：

“为什么这次度假来西班牙？”

里昂闭着眼笑了一声：

“刚刚就是答案。”


End file.
